comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Miracle
Scott Free is a New God, the son of Izaya the Highfather. He possesses incredible technology and world(s) class skill in escapology, intrusion and security. He has worked with Batman, Superman, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle in addition to his Justice League cases. Mr. Miracle - Scott Free - is the second performer to hold that name. He is billed as the World's Greatest Escape Artist (please note the caps) and is available for shows. He is known for the deadly nature of the traps he escapes from most of which make Houdini's Water Torture look like a relaxing spa day. Mr. Miracle is also a superhero and a former member of the Justice League of America. Not much has been heard from him in recent years. Background The First World was the Source. All things come from the Source. All will return to the Source. The Source connects all things. From the Source came the Second World: Ugrun. Ugrun was the world of the Old Gods. That world knew war and died screaming, split into two molten bodies. The Third World was the Universe. As the molten halves of Ugrun cooled in a closed cosmos, there were races arising here, the Malthusians or Oans, the Kryptonians. Perhaps the only races the New Gods respected for their achievements and knowledge. The Fourth World came from the cooled halves of Ugrun, New Genesis and Apokolips. Both these worlds were close to the source. Both brought forth advanced life that eventually learned of each other and called themselves the New Gods. Apokolips was a grim world who's people only knew darkness, war and cruelty. New Genesis was an idyllic and lush garden world who's people wanted to live in peace. Neither World could condone the other and both engaged in centuries of war. Darkseid the Destroyer unleashed his legions of Parademons against Izaya the Inheritor's champions. Worlds were used as pawns and flamed and died. Eventually Izaya tired of war. Even Darkseid wanted a respite from the struggle so a treaty was proposed. There would be no more struggle, no more expansion to other worlds. To seal the agreement Darkseid's son Orion would be raised by Izaya, now the Highfather. Highfather's son would be raised on Apokolips and in a moment of grim humor, the dark one named him Scott Free. But the boy would never know freedom. Scott was sent to an orphanage, like one of the lowliest citizens of Apokolips. He soon showed incredible talents and began his training in the military. He was the most skilled recruit in the Aero Troopers. Then he met Himon. Himon was the first to show him there were alternatives to brutality and following orders. Him trained him I secret in building Mother Boxes and many other technological secrets. Himon and his students were constantly under attack by Darkseid's minions. That included the Elite and a young Force commander named Barda. Barda became a student of Himon's to infiltrate his rebel cell. She wound up almost turned to Himon's cause. Scott eventually decided he would live free or die (by a coincidence he did wind up living next door to New Hampshire). With Barda and the Elite closing in and Himon seemingly dead Scott assembled his first Mother Box and summoned a Boom Tube to Earth, escaping his pursuers and Barda. That was over a century ago. Most of his life until recently is a mystery. He laid low always fearing the forces of Apokolips. Always wondering about Barda. Years ago, he met Thaddeus Brown, the first Mr. Miracle and became his protege. For a time he was happy, but gangster in Intergang murdered Brown in a vendetta. Scott became the new Mr. Miracle and took the gangsters down. Scott was settling into life as an entertainer when brad again came into his life. Barda was now the Commander of the Female Furies and assigned to return Scott to Apokolips. But instead she professed love for Scott and remained on Earth. When Scott was returned to Apokolips she led a mutiny and rescued Scott. Several Furies returned to earth with the couple and they all toured together. Besides the excitement of touring Scott and Barda kept falling over all manner of bizarre enemies. Apokolips kept hounding him, Intergang was still a threat and he also faced mad men, strange mutants, an alien bug invasion in his backyard, and even militant Yetis. They also saved a young boy named Shilo Norman from Intergang (he was a witness to a mob hit) and adopted him, training him in combat and escapology. Eventually Scott proposed to Barda, and Highfather found him and revealed his heritage. He married them and took them to New Genesis. Scott loved New Genesis, but he was bored to death. He and Barda eventually returned to Earth. Scott kept touring, Barda became a homemaker. Scott also helped Batman and Superman. After the Justice League International formed Scott was invited and joined. He was now a full time superhero (and drawing pay from it!). it was good time for Scott but it strained his relationship with Barda, especially when aliens kidnaped him, and replaced him with a robot double that was 'killed' by Despero. Eventually that version of the League folded. Brad became an active super hero while Scott retired to run a fixit shop. He reconnected with and continued Shilo Norman's training as a replacement Mr. Miracle. Retirement would never last, though Barda's nerves did deserve the rest. Scott was restless and eventually the two went to New Genesis to work on their marriage. Now they're back. The Frees returned to the Brown mansion but the mansion was in need of repairs and Scott owed back taxes on it. While Scott /planned/ to live quietly, the only way to keep their home in repair and out of foreclosure was to tour again. Scott promised to keep the death traps to a minimum. He had a loose idea of what minimum meant though. He was sure Barda would understand. Right? Personality Reserved - Yes, Scott is a New God, as well as the son of High Father. He often hs thoughts and perceptions denied ordinary humans. He has experienced incredible horrors and amazing beauty over more than two centuries but he doesn't throw this stuff around lightly. He prefers to act in a human manner among humans, even when those humans are exceptional, like the Justice League. Obsessed - Freedom is the word! After growing up under the most brutal and totalitarian regime in the universe (seriously, Darkseid makes the Dominators look fuzzy and warm) Scott finally escaped! He is all about individual freedom, from oppression in all its forms, from fear, even from bullies. This obsession is worked out in his love of escapology and devotion to it as a craft. Angry - Barda Free might be one of the most powerful females in the Universe but anyone harming her risks Scott's wrath. This doesn't show up much as not much can hurt her. A punk with a switchblade or lit keg of nitro will not trigger much of a response from Scott other than, "Stupid mugger!", or "Gee and I liked what she had on!" Any attack that does hurt Barda will quickly make Scott furious and utterly ruthless. Pacifist - Scott has known a lot of violence in this life. He endured beatings and indoctrinations himself, watched a truly lovely girl be tortured to death on Apokolips for the 'crime' of dancing. It was thought all this would make him cold and hard but it had the opposite effect. Scott usually resorts to violence as a last resort and would much rather defeat a foe by upsetting their plans than beating them up. This doesn't apply to Darkseid and his minions. He knows they will offer no quarter, and not accept his mercy. Danger Addict - For all that he loves spending a quiet evening at home watching a movie and snuggling his wife, Scott eventually gets bored and finds something to do. He might construct a new show around a truly lethal death trap (a real one too, no tricks, the death is real). Or he'll champion some poor soul. Then he'll try to make up the lost time to Barda. Enmity - Scott has an undying hatred for Granny Goodness and the rest of Darkseid's Elite because of the many times he and Barda suffered at their hands. In spite of being a pacifist, Scott knows there is not reasoning with them and will use extreme force against them. Unworthy - Deep down, Scott Free is not sure he is worthy of being a New God or the High Father's heir. After all he has no strength to rival Orion's, or speed like Light Ray. In terms of the New Gods, he is terribly weak. Then too, he often wonders why High Father never tried to save him from Apokolips all the years, despite the Treaty. No wonder he spends a lot of time with humans, and Barda who always makes him fell better. Love - He loves Barda. Always will. Till the end of time (which might not be too big an exaggeration). She is his strength and the one thing he cannot escape. Logs *TBA Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Las Vegas Category:New York City Category:Atlantic City Category:DC Taken